Oh, What Have I Done
by Kiqwi
Summary: When two people can't sleep, conversations happen. Conversations lead to truth. Truth leads...to what? Lucius and Draco find out. What happens in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

-----------

Title: Oh, What Have I Done

Author: Starry (starrynightz)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

Rating:PG-13

Genre: Romance

Warnings: yaoi, slash, male/male, incest, mild language, ooc (eventually)

Pairings: Lucius/Draco

Year: Summer after 5th

Specifics: Dominant!Draco, Submissive!Lucius

Video/Trailer: coming soon (hopefully)

Summary: When two people can't sleep, conversations happen. Conversations lead to truth. Truth leads...to what? Lucius and Draco find out. What happens in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen.

-----------

Yawning widely, he made his way downstairs. Being an insomniac was not the best thing in the world when one had absolutely no thoughts to ponder on. No problems to work out. Nothing in mind except how wonderful it would feel to close his eyes and let the cool feeling of sleep drift over him. And yet, here he was, clad in green and silver pajamas, trapsing down to the kitchen in the middle of summer.

Once he reached the kitchen, a house elf scuttled into view. Draco took a few steps before the house elf realized he was there. Surry, he was quite sure this one was named, after the town of course, was a small female, quite young and had a cloth he was sure was from a drapery somewhere in the house, pale green in color, drapped around her frail body. She jumped in fright and surprise and bowed so low her droopy ears found their way to the ground.

Once she'd righted herself again, she spoke soft and timidly, "What is it the Malfoy boy be doing out of bed so late, sir? Is there anything Surry can do for him?" Draco, taking pity on the small elf shook his head and said, "No, no reason at all. I don't want anything. You may leave if you wish." Surry nodded quite vigorously before the docile creature scuttled into the hall and out of view. Sighing quite audibly, Draco crossed, past the pot rack and the exstensive island counter, reached for the refrigerator door, which was bathed in the moonlight, shining brightly from the double paned window.

His hand froze before it reached the door, however, upon hearing footsteps. He slide quickly behind the small spanse of the pantry as someone walked into the room. Once they came into view, he realized it was just his father. Once his 5th year was over, more and more Death Eaters had started to arrive at their house and thought maybe they had started to make midnight calls. Chuckling to himself in dry humor, he knew it wouldn't be beyond them to do something like that.

Watching as his father crossed the room and reached as well for the refrigerator door, he opened it, and with a small whir, the appliance sprung to life and started to generate more coolant to replace whatever was leaving, thanks to his father purusing through its vast expanse. Finally reaching simply for a bottle of Dragon's Blood Vodka, he closed it and said simply "Accio scotch glass" and it soared lazily through the air to his father's hand. Watching intrestedly at his father, he watched as he drank. Two..three... four glasses of the alcoholic fluid before setting down his glass groggily and replacing the bottle. Scorgifying the glass and sending it back to its place on one of the counters, Lucius Malfoy was about to head back to his study to look through more Ministry work and reports from other Death Eaters, when a small hand enclosed around his shoulder.

Surprised, Lucius spun on his heel so fast he nearly knocked Draco over, "Draco..? What are you doing out of bed. You should be asleep-!"

"But I can't," Draco interjected before his father started to lecture him in a fake fatherly caring voice, "Besides, you've never cared before about my health, so let's not start to pretend now." Lucius smirked at his son's dry humor. "And I should be asking you the same thing," Draco started, "Vodka at one in the morning.. Not exactly commonplace, father."

Lucius simply laughed once and said, "Yes, well, spying on your father at one in the morning isn't exactly my thought of a leisurely activity for a fifteen year old boy, yet here we stand."

Draco simply scoffed at this and let him rest against a counter, his father had already leaned on the counter opposite, bemused by Dracos late night wanderings, "So what have you been doing holed up in that study of your's...? Must be interesting for nearly ten Death Eaters to come in about two days time."

"I work at the ministry. They know he's back. I get sent the precautions. I feed them back off to Voldemort's more avid servants, he finds what they're doing. They have a better chance at getting around them. I'm simply doing what I can," Lucius said, his voice even, although a smirk played quite obvious on his handsome features. Draco could not help but notice it was a full moon, the light shining through the window at an odd angle, playing with his father's features.

Shaking his head, he then simply nodded, "Yes, I guess that would explain Fenrir Geryback's absense these past few days. Nearly the full moon. It seems that's what's taking place tonight. We can only imagine what havoc he's wrecking on muggles and mudblood's right now.." his voice trailed off as he thought of the bloody gore that must be issuing in neighboring cities. He was roused from his thoughts when his father spoke, "I do believe you should be heading to bed son. If your mother finds us down here, she'll think I'm to blame, and I don't want to hear your mother lecturing the both of us for late night meetings in the kitchen." Draco smiled at his father and nodded.

"I suppose you're right," said Draco, as he leaned over to give his father a hug. He smelled the Dragon's Blood Vodka on his breath, his eyes watered at the warm smell. He closed his eyes and smiled as his father hugged him. He leaned up to give his father a kiss goodnight.

Their lips brushed together, when Draco felt a spark rush through him, as he was sure his father felt it as well, because it was then that Lucius pushed his lips against Draco's.

Feeling a bit awkward and out of place, Draco simply did the same, keeping his arms around Lucius. For what felt like hours, days, even weeks, but must have only been seconds, they pulled apart. Draco's face was flushed, Lucius seemed surprised.

Looking away, Draco stuttered, "Um. Maybe, perhaps. I should, b-be going off to bed now. I'll see you in t-the morning, father. Good. ...goodnight," he rushed out of the room, dashed up the stairs, thoughts rushing a mile a minute through his head before he finally opened his door, shutting it quietly.

As he laid down on his bed, pulling the silken sheets up to his chin, he sighed once more that night and whispered to himself before being pulled wordlessly into his dreams, "What the hell was that..." where his dreams were only about what had happened with his father at one in the morning, induced by summer lonliness and a few glasses of vodka.

-----------

A/N: So, eh, well..? What did you think..? I believe, my friend, that this deserves another chapter. But that's just my opinion. Yes, I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so I apologize ahead of time. Please tell me what you think, and if you have ideas for another chapter, those would be appreciated as well.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

-----------

Title: Oh, What Have I Done

Author: Starry (starrynightz)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

Rating:PG-13

Genre: Romance

Warnings: yaoi, slash, male/male, incest, mild language, ooc (eventually)

Pairings: Lucius/Draco

Year: Summer after 5th

Specifics: Dominant!Draco, Submissive!Lucius

Video/Trailer: coming soon (hopefully)

Summary: When two people can't sleep, conversations happen. Conversations lead to truth. Truth leads...to what? Lucius and Draco find out. What happens in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen.

-----------

After the door had shut, he realized what had just happened. He locked the door and slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. Closing his eyes, he laid back and covered himself with the cool green satin sheets, his mind racing in several thousand different directions.

He'd not only just kissed his father like on ocassional nights before, but it had become passionate. Almost heated. More than a son and father should have. Lovers, maybe. But blood related? That closely? He shook his head, hoping to empty it of all thoughts. It wouldn't do good to have that many thoughts on his mind. At least not before he let sleep catch him away. It didn't, however, seem to be working.

His hand came up and his pale, thin fingers traced them, where Lucius Malfoy had graced the pink flesh just moments ago. His eyes opened and he stared into the darkness. Letting his eyes wander for a moment or two, he mumbled aloud, "No one should be allowed to think this much in one night, maybe not even a lifetime.." and then, rolling onto his side, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to let sleep take him away.

His hand had fallen from his lips when his eyes fluttered a bit. Before long he had finally been claimed by darkness. And along with it, its many unrequited dreams.

--------------------------

Lights. Then darkness. Lights. Then darkness. It was almost like a muggle crime scene. It was then that he had righted himself and realized that he was in the midst of battle. Wands emitted great bouts of light. Then their casters vanished into darkness as night enveloped them after each burst of spell light.

Green and red pulses, and Draco could guess what they were. Stark white masks shown when light was allowed. Accompanyed by them were rugged expressions of other unmasked wizards. Draco could only guess they must be that pestering Order of Dumbledore's. He felt his wand in his hand and went to raise it when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Lucius, his face more ragged than he remembered it being. Dark circles rounded his eyes and the pale grey of them seemed to have dulled threateningly. Lucius seemed void of life save for his shallow breath.

Draco wheeled around and looked up his father. Expectant of words, but instead, receiving a kiss. A passionate kiss that he felt lower region arouse at. Eyes widened in shock, he felt a tongue press against his lips and-

Blood red eyes stared back into his own. Suddenly, the battle field was replaced with a dungeon. Dark and dank and not worthy of human life, or life of any kind as far as anyone was concerned. Draco found he was laying on the ground, a snake-like man was hovering above him.

Then the man spoke, rasping with a hiss that poisoned his voice from normalicy, "Draco, Draco. I would have expected better than this of you. A Malfoy, prized for being the greatest of my pureblood followers and now I see. I see that you.. fancy men. Of all things I could expect you, this-"

Voldemort got threateningly close to his face, the hot of creature's breath and the cold chill of his presence, sending fear coursing through him, "-was not one of them. And not only that-" he snapped at him, rising as quickly as he had gotten to his face, and wheeled around, his back to Draco, "-but your own flesh and blood, your FATHER, YOU FILTHY-" he turned back to him and lashed out, rasping the word "CRUCIO!" before continuing, "filthy..filthy, little, creature. You are no follower of mine. You will die-" he raised his wand, "Avada-

------------------------

His fingers intertwined in bed sheets, sweat pouring mecilessly down his face and his body. He was drenched in a cold sweat. His body felt like it was on fire. As if he'd actually been there. Witnessed it all. Had the Cruciatus curse used on him. The dank smell of the dungeons seem to linger in his nostrils. He felt filthy and exposed.

Looking down, he saw the covers on the ground. The hangings of his bed out of place at every available spot. Sighing, he got up and straightened his room. Thoughts of his dream still lingering with him.

------------------------

A/N: Augh! Yes, I know this was short! I'm sorry! I just wanted to do Draco's POV before we get to Lucius's. Which, granted, may be a bit more difficult. 

I do hope you liked this chapter. Had a bit of a dream there, wonder what you thought of that too. Give me your reviews! I eat them for breakfast!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

-----------

Title: Oh, What Have I Done

Author: Starry (starrynightz)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling.

Rating:PG-13

Genre: Romance

Warnings: yaoi, slash, male/male, incest, mild language, ooc (eventually)

Pairings: Lucius/Draco

Year: Summer after 5th

Specifics: Dominant!Draco, Submissive!Lucius

Video/Trailer: coming soon (hopefully)

Summary: When two people can't sleep, conversations happen. Conversations lead to truth. Truth leads...to what? Lucius and Draco find out. What happens in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen.

-----------

Merlin be damned and everything else damned with him. Lucius Malfoy was enraged with himself. He had never before in his life questioned anything that had to do with his son. Yet here he was, a bottle of finely aged firewiskey tipped in his hand, pouring into a glass for the fourth time that night. Setting the bottle down and lifting the glass to his lips he sighed, rippling the amber liquid. His anger had somewhat ebbed, but in its wake had left more than a good half of his study torn or broken. Raising his wand he muttered "Oculous Reparo" and continued his musings.

This act of compassion towards his son could have been contributed, he thought, to the fact of his wife. She'd been more and more distant lately. Not any less caring or loving. But, distant all the same. The fact that it was the summer before Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts could have been a reason for her cold and numb response to nearly everything. The Dark Lord had just come back into power and every death eater imaginable was clearly on edge.

The Ministry's leader, Cornelius Fudge, of course, was too dense to believe any accusation that Voldemort was even still a spirit roaming the land, let alone living body and soul. Or, at least, whatever soul he had left to possess.

It was a time where even the strongest of death eaters was afraid. Afraid of Voldemort if he turned violent for whoever left him. Afraid of the Ministry catching any whiff of dark magic. He shook it off, and realized he was not the one to be afraid, it must be his wife. Nodding his head in silent agreement to himself, he swirled the ice in his glass and took a drink.

Tilting his head to the side, he sat trying to comprehend the situation, and realized that he really shouldn't be thinking about it. Delving further into it might cause things to spiral in a motion he didn't want to happen. Sighing and standing, he moved to the window, silently contemplating what he should do next.

Ignore the encounter? Confront his son? Bring in a third party? The latter was certainly NOT an option. He wasn't going to wander over to his son the next day and start asking him about the other night. Not only would that be awkward, but extremely uncalled for. Leaning back and stretching, the muscles in his back and neck, stretching and creaking.

He eased himself back into the leather chair, which squeaked under him as it adjusted to his weight. Lucius sat the glass down and watched the ice melt slowly into the firewiskey's deep amber color, turning it a lighter color. Staring at it, his eyelids drooped and he suddenly felt very tired. 'I won't say anything..' he thought. "Nothing..ever..." he mumbled, the darkness slowly surrounding his vision, "..happened..."

With that, Lucius Malfoy was caught up in dreams.

-----------

A/N: Ugh. This was so short! TwT I'm really sorry! I'll do better next time, I promise. I'm a senior now, so school is bogging me down with work. College applications. Driving. Jobs. School. Grants and scholarships to think about. ;w; Yeah, I'm whining now.

Reviews, constructive criticism, and flames welcome:3 


	4. Author's Note

Just to let you all know, this story hasn't simply died in mid process. While I don't particularly like this pairing anymore, I will continue to write this. It's been really busy with graduation in May, then work through summer, now college. I'm definitely going to try and get a chapter or two up this holiday season, so look forward to that.

Also, if you review this Author's Note with any ideas you'd like to see in this story, and I feel like it would work and I like the idea, I'll give you credit before the chapter! :) Thanks everyone who's been watching me, and watching this story! So sorry I haven't done anything lately, I'll try my hardest to make up for it. 


End file.
